Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2012-28236) discloses a lighting device that uses what we call a planar light source (LED surface light source) for a light source, whose light-emitting surface (light-emitting portion) has a two-dimensional extent.
This lighting device comprises a reflector having a substantially bowl-like shape to cover a front portion of the light-emitting surface. In this lighting device, the central axis of the lighting device coincides with the axis of the reflector, and the light-emitting surface is disposed orthogonal to these axes.
In this lighting device, the light emitted from the light-emitting surface is reflected by the reflector, and a circular illuminated region (illuminated range) is formed, centering around the central axis of the lighting device and the axis of the reflector. This lighting device may be used for, for example, a spotlight, or a downlight that is installed in a ceiling surface for illuminating mainly an area immediately below the lighting device.